vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shantae
|-|Pirate's Curse= |-|Half Genie Hero= |-|Risky's Revenge= Summary Shantae is the eponymous protagonist of the Shantae series. A half-genie and the guardian of Scuttle Town. Shantae works tirelessly to thwart the plans of the nefarious lady-pirate, Risky Boots, or other forces threatening the town. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Shantae Origin: Shantae Series Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Half-Human Half-Genie Hero, Belly Dancer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Hair Manipulation, Teleportation, Transformations, Master martial artist, Light Magic, Healing, Wish-Granting, Enhanced Speeds, Invisibility, Fire Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Sword Fighting, Poison Manipulation (In Spider Form), Flight (In Harpy and Bat Form), Sonar (In Bat Form), Attack Reflection, Explosion Manipulation, Absorption. Attack Potency: City Block level '(Can physically contend with the Giga Mermaid, who can cast several lightning bolts at once, lightning bolts typically generate 5 Gigajoules of energy. Can also physically contend with opponents who are capable of damaging her) 'Speed: Supersonic '(Can dodge cannonballs and gunfire), with '''Massively Hypersonic '''reaction speed, (Dodged and reacted to the Giga Mermaids lightning bolts) 'Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: City Block Class Durability: City Block level '(Can tank lightning-based attacks from the Giga Mermaid, can tank The Pirate Master's cannonballs, which generate this much energy) 'Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with projectiles. Standard Equipment: 'See Notable Attacks/Techniques 'Intelligence: Average, but extemely naive. Weaknesses: She is naive, lacks much experience, and is easily manipulated by highly intelligent foes, mainly Risky Boots. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hair Whip: Shantae’s main weapon is the long tuff of purple hair attached to her head. Amazingly she can swing this ponytail like a large whip like weapon to damage her opponents. Despite the ridiculous nature of these attacks, the speed and power of them is clearly superhuman, allowing her to easily destroy humanoid monsters, bust through armored opponents, and damage several story high monsters with little effort. Shantae can also reflect some projectiles with her hair whip, such as cannonballs, giving it some defensive properties Light Magic: As a half genie, Shantae contains the ability to use “light magic”, a benevolent form of magic super effective against those who use a more evil derived “dark magic”(for example the Pirate King at the end of the pirates curse game used dark magic). Shantae typically manifests this magic through physical transformations or spells, which she can activates with magic belly dances. Her light magic can also be manifested through her hair during attacks for more direct dark magic enemy beat downs. Fire Manipulation: Shantae is able to manipulate fire woth the help of magic. She has 3 different uses for this. These are a magic spell that creates a large fire ball about the size of Shantae’s body and sends in horizontally along the air towards opponents, A powerful magic spell that creates 3 balls of flame simultaneously and sends them horizontally away in a fan pattern and ammagic spell that produces a constant stream of fire akin to that of a flamethrower. Fighter Moves: Having received training from Bolo, Shantae can perform various martial arts techniques such as backdashes, aerial recoveries and several types of kick attacks (Power Kick, Drill Kick, Uppercut Kick) Transformations: Shantae is able to change her physical form into several different ones with the use of her belly dancing. These forms resemble animals and mythical creatures. Each different transformation provides different abilities exclusive to them. These include... |-|Monkey= -'Monkey Belly dance': A belly dance transformation that allows Shantae to transform into a monkey. It’s great for climbing up walls or fitting though tight spaces. After collecting a talisman or totem called the monkey claw, Shanta can attack opponents with her claws in this form, and perform a powerful horizontal head-butt by flinging herself off a wall. |-|Mermaid= -'Mermaid Belly dance':This belly dance transforms Shantae into a mermaid, perfect for underwater exploration and maneuvering. Shantae initially couldn’t attack in this form, but after gaining a separate talisman/relic called the mermaid bubble, she gained the ability to spit large explosive bubbles from her mouth as an attack. Due to being fish like, she can’t move well on dry land in this form, though nega Shantae (an evil counterpart of Shantae created when Risky took control of her genie half in the Risky’s revenge with a magic lamp) could jump in midair and spin while rapidly shooting bubbles as an offensive mermaid attack on dry land. Given nega-shantae was basically a copy of the real one, it is likely Shantae could perform the same maneuver. |-|Elephant= '-Elephant belly dance:' A belly dance that transforms Shantae in a large elephant. This form is notably slow and bulky, but has enhanced strength that can allow Shantae to charge through large stone blocks/boulders with ease. After collecting a separate talisman/relic called the elephant tote, she can also perform a powerful ground pound move in this form as well. Her dark half nega Shantae could quasai teleport into the air to attempt to crush opponents multiple times with stomps during her boss fight. Given nega-shantae was basically a copy of the real one, it is likely Shantae could perform the same maneuver. |-|Spider= -'Spider belly dance:' A belly dance that transforms Shantae into a large spider, which can climb up walls for extra maneuverability. After Shantae collects a talisman or relic called spider venom, she gains the ability to use venom based projectile attack in this form. |-|Harpy= '-Harpy belly dance':A belly dance that transforms Shantae into a harpy, which can fly freely through the air with no restrictions. This allows for greater mobility and air superior over the enemy. After collecting a talisman or relic called the harpy’s claw, Shantae gains the ability to attack with the claws on her feet in this form. |-|Tinker Bat= '-Tinker bat belly dance': A belly dance used to take on the form of the common minions used by Risky Boots, the tinker bats. This form allows Shantae to climb on walls, ram in to objects at forces comparable to the elephant transformation and attack opponents with a sword cutlass like weapons. |-|Crab= '-Crab belly dance' In this form, Shantae gains the ability to freely move along surfaces under water and descend slowly like a parachute in open water. Shantae also gains the ability to tuck into her shell when on a surface and is invulnerable in this state. Because this form is small, it can go through gaps the Mermaid form cannot pass. Gaining the Crab Claw lets this form attack and snip certain obstacles. |-|Bat= '-Bat belly dance'This form allows Shantae to fly only horizontally. Gaining the Bat Sonar lets you see in the dark in a short radius. |-|Mouse= '-Mouse belly dance' This form allows Shantae to enter very small passageways. Gaining the Mouse Bite lets this form attack. |-|Dryad= '-Dryad belly dance' In this form, Shantae is able to produce fruit |-|Blobfish= '-Blobfish belly dance' This form has Shantae continuously bounce around as a blobfish. The bouncing damages enemies but one wrong move and Shantae gets damaged. It is not considered a water-based form despite being a fish. |-|Gemjug='''-Gemjug belly dance''' This form allows Shantae to produce gems Healing Dances: A hidden dance Shantae has learnt. The dance allows Shantae to gradually heal herself at the cost of gems ' ' Magic Armour: Doubles Shantae's magic supply, but makes her take 2x damage as her base outfit ' ' Officer Wagon:A costume that gives Shantae ranged Pellet Gun attacks and increased armor (but may require power restoration by way of Heart Discs). Ninja: A costume that gives Shantae additional speed, agility, and magic at the cost of defense. Beach Day: A costume that gives Shantae greatly reduced defense, but adds a few surprise moves (EX: throwing a beach ball at foes, sunbathe to restore Hearts). Normal/Super/Mega Pike Ball: Cannonball/blade like objects that Shantae can create to spin around her to damage opponents. The pike ball produces one projectile. The super pike ball produces 2 Pike balls with the same concept as the Pike Ball. Mega Pike Ball produces 3 Pike Balls with the same concept as the Pike Ball. It can be near impossible to approach her without taking damage when she uses a mega variant. Storm Puff: A cloud which rises into the air and strikes those below it with bolts of lightning. Mega Puff: Variant of the storm puff that produces larger explosions. Shantae can push the mega puff around with hair whips attacks to change its position as it gets ready to detonate unlike the Storm Puff Super Mega Puff: '''Allows Shantae to fire a continuous beam of electricity.She can change the trajectory of the beam as she's firing it. '''Vanishing Cream: A special cream that renders Shantae completely invisible to enemy sight and perception. Has limited time of use. Healing Items: Shantae has many healing potions at her disposal. She’s had about 3 different normal health restoring potions in her first game and sequels, a magic meter restoring potion in Risky’s revenge, and a healing “auto” potion in pirates curse. She also had several health restoring food items in pirates curse, including flesh pops, meat chunks, bento boxes and lobster tails Twin mints, monster milk, and super monster milk: Various items that temporally increase shantae’s attack strength. The extent of these increases changes on a game by game basis, though typically it maxes out at slightly over 2x power. Normal/Super/Mega Shampoo: Increases the power of Hair attacks for Shantae Normal/Super/Mega Silky Cream: Increases the Hair whipping speed for Shantae Magic Bracelet: Reduced Magic consumption by half Metronome: Increases speed of Belly Dance Transformations Bubble: Shantae creates a shield that absorbs incoming projectiles for a limited time Mirror: Shantae creates a shield that reflects incoming projectiles for a limited time Invincibility: Shantae creates a shield that makes her completely invulnerable for a limited time Magic Tiara: Fills up Shantae's Magic Supply Flintlock Pistol: Used for light ranged attacks. It has infinite ammo Pirate Hat: A large pirate hat that can inflate to sizes large than the average human, and act as a makeshift parachute for slowed decent from the air. It’s useful for extending the length or jumps. Shantae can also use it to gain altitude by using it at the same place as updrafts of air and wind. Scitmar: A large scimitar blade used for stronger melee attacks and powerful jumping downward thrusting attacks. Risky's Boots: A set of boots that allows Shantae to enter a powerful dash after traveling in the same direction for a few seconds. At top speeds she can run over lava, water and spikes with no problems. She can even rapidly drive through layers of rock and stone. Cannon: A powerful cannon that Shantae can shoot below herself in midair to damage ground laden enemies and boost herself upwards as a form of a double jump. She can shoot 3 cannonballs before landing, allowing her to boost her jump 3 times. She can get a few stories of altitude this way. Obliterate: '''A spell that allows Shantae to destroy all objects and any non-boss opponents (Though still does a large amount of damage to bosses) in a large explosion. '''Wish Granting: Shantae is capable of granting wishes due to being a half genie, however the only example of her doing this is at the ending of pirates curse, where she used her magic to return Scuttle town back to normal Shantae herself has also mentioned that she hasn’t really experimented with this ability, so it’s unlikely she could use it in combat. Others Notable Victories: Rem (Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu) Rem's profile (Oni mode Rem and Speed Equalized) Notable Losses: Naruto (Naruto (The Universe) ) Naruto's profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Genies Category:Shantae Category:Hair Users Category:Fire Users Category:Poison Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Healers Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hybrids Category:Heroes Category:Transformation Users Category:Sword Users Category:Light Users Category:Whip Users Category:Monster Girls Category:Sailors Category:Dancers Category:Sound Users Category:Plant Users Category:Ninjas Category:Police Officers Category:Magical Girls Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Shield Users Category:Primates Category:Fish Category:Insects Category:Size-Shifters Category:Explosion Users Category:Crustaceans Category:Tier 8 Category:Spiders Category:Playable Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mascots